


Un jeune sauvage

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Ce n'est pas le Perceval de Kaamelott, Gen, Kaamelott/Chrétien de Troyes, Le Conte du Graal (Chrétien de Troyes), Perceval Le Gallois (Chrétien de Troyes), Quand la Légende arthurienne s'invite à Kaamelott
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Et si Léodagan et Bohort croisaient la route de Perceval. Pas le Perceval qui vit à Kaamelott mais bien celui des écrits de Chrétien de Troyes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Un jeune sauvage

_**3 CORS** _

**1\. EXT. CAMPAGNE DU PAYS DE GALLES - JOUR**

_LÉODAGAN et BOHORT sont en armes. Ils sont en mission pour le Roi._

LÉODAGAN – Non mais c’est quand même pas banal, vous l’avouerez !  
BOHORT – Rien que de l’imaginer seul, égaré en ce pays me fait frémir. Ayez un peu de pitié, notre confrère n’est pas parmi les plus preux mais il a besoin de notre aide.  
LÉODAGAN – Je dis pas qu’autour de la Table Ronde il faudrait que des gars comme Lancelot mais de là à ce que la connerie devienne une marque de fabrique, il y a quand même une marge !  
BOHORT – Vous savez bien qu’Hervé est un … étourdi.  
LÉODAGAN – Étourdi c’est vous qui le dites. Moi je l’ai toujours traité de connard.

_Plus loin ils voient un jeune homme se jeter à terre. Ils s’approchent._

BOHORT ( _entendant le jeune homme psalmodier_ ) – Ne sont-ce donc pas le credo et les oraisons que le Père Blaise nous inculque lors des messes ?  
LÉODAGAN ( _dégouté_ ) – Parlez pas de ça. Rien que de vous entendre en causer j’ai le mal de crâne qui me vient. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a lui ? On lui a fichu les miquettes ?  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _entendant Léodagan_ )- _Je n’ai pas peur, non, par le Sauveur en qui je crois. Êtes-vous Dieu ?  
_

_**OUVERTURE** _

**2\. EXT. CAMPAGNE DU PAYS DE GALLES - JOUR**

BOHORT ( _dans l’incompréhension_ ) – Que dites-vous là cher ami ?  
LÉODAGAN – Eh bien. Ça picole toujours aussi sec dans chez les pécores. ( _moqueur_ ) Dieu ? Non mais ça va pas ? Je vais vous mettre une tartine, ça va vous faire sonner les trompettes du Jugement Dernier tient !  
BOHORT – Mais enfin vous n’allez pas frapper ce jeune homme. Peut-être aura-t-il quelque renseignement sur notre ami Hervé De Rinel.  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – _Qui êtes-vous donc ?_  
BOHORT ( _affable_ ) – Je me présente, je suis le seigneur Bohort et voici mon fier compagnon, vaillant combattant et roi de Carmélide, le seigneur Léodagan. Nous sommes chevaliers de la Table Ronde.  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _à Bohort_ )– _Chevalier ? Je ne connais pas les gens de ce nom, je n’en ai jamais vu, de ma vie on ne m’en a parlé. Mais vous êtes plus beau que Dieu. Ah ! De quel cœur je voudrais vous ressembler, être tout brillant et fait comme vous !_  
BOHORT – Ma foi vous m’êtes bien aimable. Par les temps qui courent, on trouve peu de gens sensibles comme vous l’êtes.  
LÉODAGAN – Ah bah oui forcément. Pour une fois qu’on en croise un qui parle comme un bouquin, ça vous plaît ça.  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _à Léodagan_ ) – Beau cher sire, vous qui avez nom de chevalier, qu’est-ce que vous tenez là ?  
LÉODAGAN ( _à Bohort_ ) – Autant pour moi, j’ai cru qu’il était pété mais finalement il est juste con comme une chèvre.  
BOHORT ( _au gallois_ ) – Ce que porte le seigneur Léodagan à sa ceinture, c’est une épée.  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – _Vous voulez dire qu’on la lance, comme moi mes javelots ?_  
LÉODAGAN ( _à Bohort_ ) - Non mais là vous allez pas me dire qu’il le fait pas exprès ! ( _à Perceval_ ) C’est une épée on vous dit pas un javelot !  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – _Oh ! Alors j’ai mieux que vous. Vous voyez ces trois javelots : je n’ai qu’à en prendre un, je tue ce que je veux, oiseaux et bêtes, selon le besoin, et je les atteins d’aussi loin que le ferait le trait d’un arc._  
LÉODAGAN – Et il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! Je vais lui montrer comment je m’en sers de mon épée.  
BOHORT – Mais enfin, vous voyez bien que c’est un ignorant. Il ne cherche pas à mal, il est simplement …  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _le coupant pour aller regarder de plus près le bouclier de Léodagan_ )– _Qu’est-ce que cela, dit-il, et à quoi cela vous sert-il ?_

_LÉODAGAN le frappe avec le bouclier._

PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _à terre_ ) – _Dites-moi beau sire, quel est ce vêtement que vous portez ?_

**3\. EXT. CAMPAGNE DU PAYS DE GALLES - JOUR**

PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _continuant ses questions comme si de rien n’était alors que son nez saigne_ ) – _Est-ce que vous êtes né comme ça ?  
_  
_Léodagan ne l’écoute plus._

BOHORT – Ma foi non. Ce sont des armures que nous revêtons quand nous partons pour accomplir quelque quête. Mais dis-moi plutôt, jeune homme, n’aurais-tu pas vu un autre chevalier ces derniers jours ? On le prénomme Hervé De Rinel. Nous sommes à sa recherche.  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _ignorant la question_ ) – _Qui donc alors vous a vêtu de la sorte ?_  
BOHORT ( _commençant à se désespérer_ ) – Mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS – _Certes._  
BOHORT ( _soupirant_ ) – Et bien c’est une servante du nom de …  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _le coupant_ ) – _Sire, regardez. Vous voyez cette haute futaie là-bas, qui couronne la montagne : c’est le col de Valdone._  
BOHORT ( _parfaitement désespéré_ ) – Pourquoi donc vous lancez-vous maintenant dans la géographie ?  
PERCEVAL LE GALLOIS ( _continuant_ ) – _Là sont les herseu …_  
  
_LÉODAGAN l’assomme._

_**FERMETURE** _

**4\. EXT. CAMPAGNE DU PAYS DE GALLES – JOUR**

_LÉODAGAN et BOHORT ont repris la route._

BOHORT – Tout de même je ne sais pas si vous n’y êtes pas allé un peu fort.  
LÉODAGAN – Oui mais moi à un moment donné, il fallait trouver une solution.

_**NOIR** _

LÉODAGAN ( _OFF_ ) – Et si on retrouve Hervé, il faudra qu’il fasse gaffe parce qu’il va pas en falloir beaucoup pour que ça pète.

**Author's Note:**

> Les répliques en italique sont directement tirées du Perceval Le Gallois ou le Conte du Graal, traduit par Lucien Foulet. Par soucis de transparence voici l'ouvrage dont je tire cette traduction : RÉGNIER-BOHLER D., La légende arthurienne, Robert Lafffont, 1992. Pages 1-115 pour le texte entier et pages 9-11 pour l'extrait choisi.


End file.
